The time of Achilles
by GoonieGirl
Summary: In 2012 a young girl finds the story of Abigail, a girl who fell in love with the the greatest warrior of all. This is the story of girls from 2 different time periods and their journey to find themselves. And betray what they know to be real. Achilles/oc


Author's note: I hope you like this! I worked really hard on this!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Troy or the quotes I used from the movie. I also used a quote from somewhere that I do not know who to give credit to…

"If I hurt you it was not what I wanted," he said softly, making my eyes well with tears.

"No," I smiled, willing the tears away. I was going back to my people. The people I had grew up with and were my kind. Yet, I wanted to stay. I wanted to be with him.

"Why are you crying? Your going back to your family your life. What are you afraid of?" he whispered, wiping a love tear from my cheek.

"I'm afraid that I'll never find someone who loved me the way you do and at the exact same moment, I'm scared to death that I will," I sobbed. He held me to him as the sobs came out abruptly soaking his clothes.

"It was not meant to be Abigail. It was not written in the stars. You must go. There is no place for you here!" he said pushing me away. I ran after him.

"You may not have felt anything, men like you have a new woman in their bed every night. I hoped you were different Achilles! And even if you are and you just didn't love me, tell me! Don't make me wait if your not going to come!" I yelled, as I landed a punch to his jaw.

"You think this is easy for me?" he cried as he held his face.

"Well, it certainly seems like it is! You can easily replace me with some other girl you steal from Troy, but I thought I was different…" I yelled.

"What? What did you think?" Achilles yelled.

"I thought you were gonna fight for me," I whispered.

"Well, you were wrong!" Achilles replied angrily.

"Was I now? I mean nothing to you?" I questioned.

"Admitting it does not better the situation! We cannot be together!" Achilles cried exasperated.

"But it means something. It means it was true! That it was real!" I said, moving closer to him.

"You must go! If the others find out…" Achilles warded me off.

"If you ask me…" I swallowed. "If you ask me to stay, I will."

"I can't. You belong with them. You belong with your family!" he gestured toward the lights of Troy, that couldn't help but seem welcoming.

"You could be my family!" I whispered, unable to take my eyes away from Troy.

"No, I will not make you leave your homeland, the only place you've ever known!"

"Fine, just promise me! Promise you won't forget me, because if I think you will, I'll never leave." I begged.

"I promise," he whispered as he put his necklace into my hand.

"Move on, move on for me. Find someone that makes you feel the way I feel about you. Find someone better than me," he said softly as he stroked my hair.

"That's impossible," I smiled through my tears.

"Let's hope it's not for both of our's sake," he whispered as he kissed me. He pulled away, much too soon.

"If you don't leave now you won't be able to," he said. I nodded and began to walk away. I stopped slowly.

"Achilles?"

"Yes?" he asked turning around.

"Do you think they'll remember us?"

"They will, if I have anything to say about it," Achilles smiled. I nodded and I continued walking, but stopped again.

"Achilles?"

He was farther away now, but he still answered.

"I loved you," I whispered.

"I loved you too," he replied. There was a terrible silence. We ran to each other and kissed. Even more passionate than before.

"Achilles?" a voice behind us called.

"You have to go!" Achilles said pushing me away.

"We'll see each other again, won't we?" I asked.

"I promise."

I have held onto that promise for a hundred and ten years. It was a promise not made lightly.

Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves...will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we're gone...and wonder who we were...how bravely we fought... ...how fiercely we loved?

We know we will die, but we hope somehow, someway we will be remembered fondly. People will know who we were and our lives and stories will continue to live on. But, this is not to be for many. Stories and memories are lost and scattered to the wind.

But death, those who lived those stories, and those who have great memories remember. I am the last of my kind. The last Trojan. My days are numbered like the rest of the world, yet death has not come for me yet though, I welcome it's coming.

It has been a long time waiting as if it does not want to take away the last of the Trojans. The one person left to remember Troy in all it's greatness. The only person living who witnessed the rise and fall of an empire.

Who are the most influential people in the world? Our leaders, our kings and nobles. Though nobility is scarce in this new age, there will always be leaders who influence us. Most are born great or with some precious talent, making them a leader in our godforsaken world.

There once was a leaser such as these. He was a leader, not of nobility as the time called for, but by his strength. Some called it remarkable and cowered from him. They saw him as invincible, but I knew different. He was a man, as any other man.

He was not to be feared, as the other men of that time. He conquered empires and won battles for a king that was not his own.

This is where fact became fiction, and his story became a fairy tale, told to children to get them to sleep, nothing more. Time enhanced and changed the truth, blurring it so it is not even parallel to what I remember. It's a wonder the things that time lays it's hands on.

I must honor Troy and the Trojans who fought to the end. I must honor the women who wept for the husbands and brothers who never came home from battle. The people who died fighting for what they believed in. And most of all I must do Achilles and our bittersweet love that didn't last as long as it should have.

By the time I have finished this book, death will be there to take me no doubt. For my purpose on earth will be done. The last Trojan will be gone, scattered to the wind. But all the Trojans will be united, and I will be with my love.

It has been much too long. And sometimes I fear that death is punishing us, for our love. I think maybe Achilles was right and our love was not written in the stars. But then I remember how it felt. And I know it was not wrong. For something so pure cannot be wrong.

If they ever tell my story, the story of two star-crossed lovers, let them say...We had the greatest love of all. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat... And these names may die with me. But if they don't let them say I lived in the time of Hector...tamer of horses. Let them say...I lived in the time of Achilles.


End file.
